


Erotyczne fantazje 13

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 13

Członek Weiss znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości biustu jej liderki. Ruby uniosła swoje duże, jędrne piersi tak, że penis Weiss znajdował się na nich.

Zaczęła poruszać swoimi piersiami, sprawiając, że penis zanurzył się cały między nimi. Ruby zaczęła rytmicznie go masować, poruszając swoimi obfitymi „darami”, w przeciwnych kierunkach, w górę i w dół. Weiss jęczała z przyjemności.

Ruby, ściskała go coraz mocniej, powodując, że nasienie dziedziczki wystrzeliło, trafiając prosto w jej twarz. Lepka substancja spływała po jej policzkach, brodzie i ustach, kapiąc na jej biust.


End file.
